The present invention relates to wood finishes, and more particularly, to wood finishes that impart stain resistant properties to wood products.
When a product is made from wood, it needs to be provided with a sealing finish to render it resistant to other liquids such as alcohol and water. Typically, the sealing finish is applied to the wood product after it has been stained. However, a problem with these sealing finishes is that they tend to be very toxic.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sealing wood finish that will render a wood product waterproof and resistant to other liquids such as alcohols.
Another object is to provide a sealing wood finish that can be applied to a wood product to make it resistant to other liquids such as stains.
A further object is to provide a sealing wood finish that is easy to apply.
Still another object is to provide a sealing wood finish that is less toxic than other sealing wood finishes.